La double vie de Maya Swarovski
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Tout le monde pense qu'aller dans le monde d'One Piece, c'est cool, on est posey et tout... Je n'affirmerai pas le contraire. Par contre, ce n'est PAS DU TOUT comme je l'imaginais. Aujourd'hui j'ai deux vies. La première est faite de clichés. La seconde est la réalité. Laquelle choisirez-vous ? Lisez les deux et faites votre choix !
1. Voleuse

**Hey ! Je suis toujours un peu sceptique de poster une nouvelle histoire (surtout que j'en ai commencé pas mal...) mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Evidemment c'est de l'humour ! Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs clichés que j'ai vus au moins une dizaine de fois sur FF net.**

 **Ah ! Et la traduction est signée Google Traduction x) Ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle soit un peu bizarre…**

 **Mon OC est celui que j'avais créé pour** _ **« Et si je te sauvais ? »,**_ **c'est un peu le même genre d'histoire x)**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

 **Épisode 1 :** **Voleuse**

* * *

 ** _CL!CH€$_**

J'entends une voix qui m'est connue mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir du propriétaire. Mes yeux papillonnent et je tombe nez à nez sur deux yeux marron chocolat. Je détaille l'homme qui se tient devant moi, il est torse nu et un chapeau orange cache ses cheveux noirs. Le jeune inconnu a des yeux en amande et quelques tâches de rousseurs ornent ses joues.

\- Où suis-je ?, demande-je difficilement.

\- Kanojo wa chōdo nanite itta ? _(= Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?)_

C'est étrange… Je comprends ce qu'il dit. Moi qui ne parle pas un mot japonais.

\- Koko wa doko ? _(Où suis-je ?)_

\- Bōto Shirahige-jō. _(= Sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche.)_

Barbe Blanche ? Comme dans One Piece ? Ça veut dire que c'est Ace ! Donc il n'est pas mort ! J'ai encore une chance de le sauver !

\- Chichi wa anata o mitaidesu. _(= Le paternel veut te voir.)_

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

J'entends une voix qui m'est inconnue. Mes yeux papillonnent et je tombe nez à nez sur deux yeux marron chocolat. Je détaille l'homme qui se tient devant moi, il est torse nu et un chapeau orange cache ses cheveux noirs. Le jeune inconnu a des yeux en amande et quelques tâches de rousseurs ornent ses joues.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! T'ES QUI SALE PERVERS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE ?!, hurle-je, en lui lançant sur la figure tout ce qui est à ma portée.

\- Naze kanojo wa kurutte iru koto sore o yarimashita ka ?! _(= Pourquoi elle fait ça cette folle ?!)_

Il parle chinois ? Ok ça va être un peu dur à se comprendre… Il n'a pas l'air trop méchant même s'il est habillé comme un pervers.

\- Qui es-tu ?, demande-je en articulant.

\- Kanojo ga nani o itte iru nodesu ka ? _(= Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?)_

Bon il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je dis. Je soupire et tente de me faire comprendre autrement. Je pointe mes doigts vers moi et reprends la parole.

\- Maya !

\- Maka ?

Mais il est con ou quoi ?! Ça ne fait que deux syllabes !

Je secoue la tête et répète mon nom.

\- Maya !

\- Maya ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Maya Swarovski.

\- Maka Vavoki ?

Je vais le frapper, je vais le frapper, je vais le frapper !

\- Maya ! Tu sais comme l'abeille ! Bzzz, bzzz ! Non ça ne te dit rien ? Et SWA-RO-VSKI ! Je suis BIJOUTIERE !, m'écrie-je, en lui montrant mon collier.

\- Dorobō ? _(= Voleuse ?)_

\- C'est ça ! Je suis une bijoutière ! Soy una _dorobō_ comme tu dis !

Je soupire pour la énième fois avant de me reprendre.

\- Et toi ?, demande-je, en pointant mes doigts vers lui avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Watashi no namae Pōtogasu D. Ēsu. _(= Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace)_

\- Watashi quoi ? C'est long comme nom !

\- Pōtogasu D. Ēsu !

Oh c'est ça son nom ?

\- Enchantée Pōtoga !

\- Kanojo wa damudearu matawa kanojo wa sore o mokuteki ni shite imasu ka ? _(= Elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès ?)_ , me dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh… Mais oui je sais que je suis belle !

\- Watashi wa sengai ni nagetaidesu. _(=J'ai envie de la jeter par dessus bord.)_

\- Comment je fais pour avoir des cheveux si beaux ? C'est avec de l'huile d'amande ! Ça marche SU-PER BIEN ! Désolée de t'avoir traité de pervers, t'es super mignon !

Il soupire et reprend la parole.

\- Ēsu. _(= Ace.)_

\- Hein ?

Il se montre du doigt.

\- Ēsu.

\- Ah ! Tu t'appelles Ēsu ?

Il hoche la tête. C'est un drôle de nom mais peu importe. Il me fait signe de le suivre.

\- Watashi wa chichioya ni go shōkai shimasu. Un ga yokere, kare wa sengai ni anata o nageru tame ni watashi o chūmon shimasu. _(=Je vais te présenter au Paternel. Avec un peu de chance, il m'ordonnera de te jeter par dessus bord.),_ me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'ai pas compris mais ça semblait être gentil. J'hoche la tête avec le même sourire et le suis. Ben voilà ! Même sans être bilingue, on peut se faire apprécier par tout le monde !

* * *

 **Un avis pour rassurer une auteure ? :)**


	2. Micro-onde

**Heyyy ! Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements ! ça fait super plaisir ! :D Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui m'ont follow/fav !**

 **MERCI à _Talion's justice, Guest, Nocturnis-Lepus, The story of the rabbit, Tenshi D. Clara, Kaze D Cam, Selyiam_ , _Mimisouri, Zayre_ et _Mini Plumes_ pour vos adorables reviews !**

 **Contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu ! :) La fic' est à présente entièrement écrite et compte cinq chapitres !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Épisode 2 :** **Micro-onde**

* * *

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Ace m'emmène voir Barbe Blanche. Je suis surexcitée ! Voir un empereur… On dirait un rêve. En chemin, je croise Barbe Noire. Ce dernier m'envoie des regards vicelards. Je fais la moue, dégoûtée, et l'ignore pour aller voir le capitaine du bateau.

\- Tokorode, dono yō ni anata no namae wa ? _(= Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?),_ me demande Ace.

\- Maya Suwarofusukī. Soshite, anata wa Pōtogasu D. Ēsu nodesu ka ? _(= Maya Swarovski. Et toi c'est Portgas D. Ace ?)_

Il hoche la tête et me ramène devant Barbe Blanche.

\- Anatahadare o totte imasu ka, Ēsu ? _(= Qui amènes-tu, Ace ?),_ l'interroge celui-ci.

\- Kore wa migi, mahō no saigo no yoru tōjō wakai joseidesu ka ? _(= C'est la jeune femme qui est apparue comme par magie hier soir, non ?),_ demande Marco.

\- Watashi no namae Maya Suwarofusukī ! _(= Je m'appelle Maya Swarovski_!), m'écrie-je au géant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dō yatte koko ni tōjō shite imasu ka ? _(= Comment es-tu apparue ici ?),_ me questionne ce dernier.

\- Totsuzen, watashi wa kuruma ni hane rareta ko o mita toki, watashi wa ie ni kaeru koto o yaku arimashita. Watashi wa kare o sukuu tame ni watashi o hosomidesuga, sore wa sudeni teokuredeshita. Watashi wa seimei o nokoshitaga, watashi wa kare ga bujidearu koto o nozomimasu… _(= Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand soudain, j'ai vu un enfant qui allait se faire percuter par une voiture. Je me suis élancée pour le sauver, mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'y ai laissé la vie mais j'espère qu'il est sain et sauf…),_ avoue-je sombrement. Dakara watashi wa tengoku ni iku to kangae rare, soko ni furasshudatta to watashi wa koko ni me ga samemashita. _(= Alors que je pensais aller au paradis, il y a eu un flash et je me suis réveillée ici.)_

\- Watashi wa sudeni kono parareruwārudo no koto o kiite ita… Hitobito wa mirai o miru koto ga dekirudarou. _(= J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce monde parallèle… Les gens seraient capables de voir le futur.)_

\- Sore wa hontōni arimasen. Jissai ni wa, anata no monogatari o soko ni hon ga arimasu. _(= Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. En fait, il existe un livre là-bas qui raconte votre histoire)_ , explique-je. Shikashi, watashi wa anata no mirai o kaeru koto no kiken-sei o tsutaeru koto wa dekimasen. (= _Mais je ne peux pas vous la raconter au risque de changer votre futur.)_

Le géant réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant de me tendre sa main.

\- Watashi no musume ni narimasu. _(= Deviens ma fille.)_

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Je suis Ēsu et me rends compte que nous sommes sur un bateau. Attends… un bateau… ? WTF ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 **Heeeey !**

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **Ne crie pas si fort, imbécile !**

Il y a une voix dans ma tête ! Je deviens foooooolle !

 **Tu l'es déjà.**

Ah… Tout s'explique.

 **Bref. J'ai la flemme d'entendre tes questions donc je vais te répondre dès maintenant.**

Okay ! Qui es-tu ?

 **J'ai dit : pas de questions, idiote ! T'es épuisante…**

C'est pas gentil… Mais… TU PARLES FRANÇAIS !

… _***va se frapper contre un mur, souffle un GRAND coup puis revient***_ **Ose l'ouvrir encore une fois et je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus JAMAIS bouger tes lèvres.**

Tu vas me tuer ?!

 **Mais non ! Je ne suis pas si cruelle ! J'ai juste l'intention de te couper la langue et coudre tes lèvres. ***

… _*court fort fort fort fort fort fort fort fort fort lointain*_

 **Te dire que t'es conne serait insulter la connerie… JE SUIS DANS TA TETE MOCHE, ESPECE DE** **精神薄弱** **! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

Et c'est moi la folle ?

 **Oui.**

D'accord. Donc tu m'expliques ?

 **HÉ HO TU TE CALMES HEIN !**

Ok.

 **TU NE RÉPONDS PAS, SALE VICTIME !**

D'accord.

 **TU LA FERMES !**

…

 **T'AS COMPRIS !**

Oui.

 **FERME-LA !**

…

 **Bref. Je me présente : je suis l'auteure de cette Fanfiction, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

Tout s'explique.

 **En gros, t'es sortie de mon imagination sur un coup de tête et t'es apparue dans le monde de One Piece comme par magie alors que normalement tu viens de l'autre monde. DONC tu connais toute l'histoire et tu vas sauver Ace et on vivra heureux tous les deux !**

Mais je veux pas vivre avec toi !

 _ ***Facepalm***_

\- Kore wa, sengai ni nageru koto ga dekimasu ka ? _(= On peut la jeter par-dessus bord ?),_ demande Ace au gros monsieur avec la banane blanche.

\- Zehi, watashitachiha sengai ni michi no wa surō sa remasen. _(= Voyons, on ne va pas jeter une inconnue par-dessus bord.),_ répond Vista avant de se tourner vers moi. Dō yatte koko ni tōjō shite imasu ka ? _(= Comment es-tu apparue ici ?)_

Je penche la tête d'un côté, n'ayant pas compris.

\- Sore wa sukoshi meinudesu… _(= Elle est un peu conne…),_ dit le commandant de la seconde division.

Tu ne peux pas me traduire l'auteure ?!

 **Tu sers vraiment à rien… Il vient de demander comme tu es arrivée ici.**

Ah c'est simple ! En fait-

 **Pas moi…**

\- En fait, j'étais oklm chez moi, posey et tout ! Toi-même tu sais ! Et j'avais la dalle. Alors je voulais me réchauffer une pasta box sauf que le micro-onde, il a fait BOOOOOOOOM ! Et puis je suis arrivée là.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

Ils ont pas compris, hein ?

 **Par le plus grand des hasards, tu n'aurais pas mis une fourchette dans ton micro-onde ?**

Si, si, pourquoi ?

 _ ***Facepalm***_

\- Anata wa sore o surō suru yō ni shitakunai anata wa kakushin shite imasu ka ? _(= Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas la jeter ?),_ dit Ace à son équipage.

Il a dit quoi ?

 **Il a dit que tu es aussi belle qu'intelligente.**

Oh… Il est trop mignon !

\- Watashitachi wa soko ni shima o hōki shimasu. _(= On va l'abandonner sur l'île là-bas_ ), dit son pote blond.

\- Mazushīdesu… _(= Les pauvres…),_ murmura Ace.

* * *

 *** Une petite référence à** _ **Moon Love**_ **de** Mudy Judy **xD**

 **Je vous rassure, il n'y aura plus de japonais dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **.**

 **Tu veux bien me laisser une gentille review, s'il te plaît ? :3**


	3. Citron Jaune

**Comme je vous l'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre, plus besoin de traduction ! Imaginez juste que tous les personnages parlent japonais !  
**

 **Un grand merci à _Mini Plumes, Yeil, Talion's Justice, Nocturnis-Lepus, Selyiam, Damoiselle Lune_ et _Portgas D Kana_ pour vos gentilles reviews ! :D**

 **Portgas D Kana : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et aussi pour celle que tu as posté dans mon autre fic' ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

* * *

 **Épisode 3 :** **Citron jaune**

* * *

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

\- Deviens ma fille.

Je souris, touchée, puis me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part… Mais je dois refuser.

\- Pourquoi cela ?, demande le géant, mécontent.

\- Je souhaite retourner dans mon monde.

(…)

\- Reviens vite !, s'écrie Vista.

Je hoche la tête et souris. Alors que je m'apprête à aller en ville, j'aperçois Ace non loin de moi.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer…, commence-t-il en rougissant.

Je souris et l'enlace.

\- Toi aussi.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Ils m'ont déposée sur une île… et sont repartis aussi vite. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas que je vois leurs larmes. Je comprends et compatis. Je sais qu'Ace est fou de moi. Aaaah… Trop chou ce mec.

 **Pas touche.**

…

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Le bateau n'est plus visible. Je deviendrai forte, je le jure. Pendant un an, je m'entrainerai pour pouvoir arrêter Barbe Noire et sauver Ace !

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Le bateau n'est plus visible. Je deviendrai forte, je le jure. Pendant un an, j'apprendrai le chinois pour enfin comprendre ce qu'ils me disent !

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Déjà un an que je m'entraine. De la sueur perle sur mon front. Je prends une douche et vais me changer avant d'aller en ville. Une fois arrivée, je vois des pirates s'attaquer aux villageois. Sans perdre de temps, je m'oppose à eux.

\- Laissez-les, ordonne-je.

Le chef éclate de rire.

\- Retourne faire la cuisine !, s'écrie-t-il.

Énervée, je dégaine mon sabre et le mets à terre avant de m'occuper des autres. L'un de ses subalternes pointe sur fusil sur un enfant. J'entends sa mère crier de stupeur.

\- ARRÊTEZ ÇA !, hurle-je, inquiète.

Soudainement, tous les pirates s'évanouissent sans même que je ne puisse comprendre la raison.

\- Merci !, s'écrie la mère du garçon. C'est un petit cadeau pour témoigner notre reconnaissance…, commence-t-elle, désolée.

\- Ça me suffit amplement !, s'exclame-je avec un grand sourire.

Je prends la pomme écarlate qu'elle me tend et au moment où je souhaite croquer dedans, le fruit change de forme pour accueillir des spirales. Un fruit du démon ? Sans hésiter, je le croque à pleine dents.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

 **AU BOUT D'UN AN D'ENTRAINEMENT CÉRÉBRAL INTENSIF, ELLE EST DE RETOUR ! (POUR JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR). TOUJOURS PLUS HAUT, TOUJOURS PLUS LOIN, TOUJOURS PLUS FOOOOOOOOOO-**

Ta gueule.

 **Ok… #VictimiséeParSaPropreCréation Sinon tu comptes t'entrainer quand ?**

M'entrainer à quoi ?

 **Bah à devenir forte !**

Tu pourrais me rendre forte juste en écrivant quelques mots et tu penses vraiment que je vais bouger mes fesses à faire du sport ?!

 **Mais c'est pas logique…**

… MAIS ON S'EN BAT LES C****** !

… **Prends le fruit là-bas.**

C'est du vol…

… **Paie le fruit là-bas.**

Voilà ! Attends ! Il y a des spirales qui sont apparues ! C'est dégueulasse !

 **Le jette pas, débile ! C'est un fruit du démon !**

Oh.

 **Mange-le.**

J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner.

…

Berk ! C'est déguelasse !

 **Ok maintenant téléporte-toi.**

Idõ Idõ no un mec sexy ! Waouh ! C'est super cool !

 **Héhé… Magie, magie et vos idées ont du génie ! #PlacementDeProduit**

Oh… Ace dort comme un bébé. C'est pas chou ça ? Fais apparaitre un stylo.

 **Really nigga ? è_é**

Je claque des doigts et… un mec tombe dans mes bras.

\- Putain ! T'es lourd !, m'écrie-je.

\- _One Million_ , de Paco Rabanne, déclame-t-il avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Aieuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ?!

\- Tu fais le double de mon poids. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais tenir ? Bon maintenant, casse-toi.

\- …

\- …

\- KYAAAAAAAAA ! TU FOUS QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE, LA FOLLE ?!

\- Tu serais pas un peu myope ?, demande-je au brun avant de pointer le mec à côté de moi du doigt. C'est un mec, j'te rappelle.

\- …

\- …

\- TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE DIS ?!

\- OUAIS !

\- POURQUOI TU CRIES ?!

\- JE SAIS PAS !

\- …

\- …

\- Bon je fais quoi moi ?, demande Paco Rabanne.

\- J'sais pas…

Je fais quoi l'auteure ?

 **Bah… Étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée pour la transition, tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour aller quelque part.**

Okay !

 **Placement de produit !**

…

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Mes yeux papillonnent difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens juste être allée au Sabaody Park puis… le trou noir.

\- Enfin réveillée.

Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez sur un vieillard avec une cicatrice.

\- Silver Rayleigh ?!

Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Ici, c'est seulement Ray.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais des bruits de chaines retentissent.

\- Je suis…

\- Oui, esclave.

Un garde vient vers nous et m'emmène sur la scène. Je dévisage toutes les personnes présentes : il y a Disco, des Dragons Célestes, les Mugiwara et deux autres supernovas.

\- Son prix commencera à sept cent milles berries ! Cette jeune femme de dix-sept ans sait faire la cuisine, le ménage. Elle comblera vos désirs et-

\- Tu m'as prise pour ta boniche ou quoi ?!

\- Ferme-la, chuchote-t-il, agacé.

\- Même pas en rêve.

J'aperçois de loin certains pirates esquisser un sourire. Sans que je me rende compte, je suis téléportée aux côtés de Trafalgar Law.

\- Salut, miss.

\- Bonjour ! Vous en avez pris du temps !

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je pensais à une autre façon de vous remercier…

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Mes yeux papillonnent difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens juste être allée au Sabaody Park puis… le trou noir.

\- Enfin réveillée.

Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez sur un vieillard avec une cicatrice.

\- Silver Rayleigh ?!

\- Non, non, juste un vieillard avec une cicatrice.

\- Oh.

Un garde vient vers nous et m'emmène sur la scène. Je dévisage toutes les personnes présentes : il y a Disco, des Dragons Célestes, les Mugiwara et deux autres supernovas.

\- Son prix commencera à deux cent milles berries ! Cette jeune femme de dix-sept ans sait faire la cuisine, le ménage. Elle comblera vos désirs et-

\- … J'ai pas dix-sept ans.

\- Ta gueule, chuchote-t-il, agacé.

\- …

Et je fais quoi là ?

 **Improvise.**

\- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ?! Y A-T-IL QUELQU'UN DE VIVANT ?! *****

 **#SBAFF#**

\- NAN SÉRIEUX, IL Y A PAS QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT BIEN ME SAUVER DANS LA SALLE ?!

\- Ça te dit toi ?

\- Non… Trop chelou.

\- Bah… Pourquoi pas… Elle a l'air d'être soldée.

\- Ah ouais…

Tch… Il y a que des moches et des vieux qui veulent m'acheter…

 **T'as pas de granit marin.**

Okay ! Merci ! Ose faire une blague et j'te tue.

…

Idõ Idõ no _à côté_ de Trafalgar Law. Pour éviter de mauvais souvenirs dans une vie antérieure… ******

\- Tu veux bien me prendre dans ton équipage ?!

\- Non.

\- S'te plait !

\- Non.

\- S'te plait !

\- Non.

\- S'te plait !

\- Non.

\- S'te plait !

\- Non.

\- Okay…

\- PLACEMENT DE PRODUIT ! :D

Il va mourir…

 **LE TUE PAS !**

Au même moment, le reste des Mugiwara arrive et terrasse tous les méchants et tout…

\- _Dos fleurs_ !

\- IL Y A DES GENS QUI PARLENT FRANÇAIS ICI ! PUTAIN ! JE T'AIME !

\- …

\- …

\- Je sais dire que _'fleur'._

\- Oh.

 **Va au Sub Nautilus.**

Pourquoi ?

 **Parce que ton double Mary Suesque y est et je ne trouve toujours pas de transition pour toi.**

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Je soupire de bien-être et le pousse sur le lit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Un lemon plus tard.

\- Alors ?

\- Ce doit être la meilleure nuit depuis… depuis toujours en fait, murmure-je, en l'embrassant à chaudes lèvres.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Ben c'est l'auteure dans ma tête qui me l'a demandé.

\- … Tu commences à m'intéresser, dit le noiraud avec un sourire, en sortant quelques scalpels.

* * *

 *** Titanic 8D Après que le bateau ait coulé xD**

 **** Petite référence à** _ **« Et si je te sauvais ? »**_

 **Alors, il vous a plu mon premier lemon ? xDD D'accord, j'arrête les blagues de merde…**

 **Sinon, vous aimez bien Maya ou pas ?**


	4. Regarde-moi

**Je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre xDD Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **Merci beaucoup _Portgas D Kana, Seerafina_ et _The story of a rabbit_ pour vos adorables commentaires ! :)**

* * *

 **Épisode 4 :** **Regarde-moi**

* * *

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer doucement l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, me demande Law, inquiet.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar…, murmure-je, en séchant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

Il me caresse la joue puis m'embrasse affectueusement.

\- Raconte-le-moi.

Je ferme les yeux avec horreur pour me remémorer de ces souvenirs.

\- J'avais trois ans. Un homme est entré dans la bijouterie de mes parents pour la cambrioler. Mon père a voulu l'arrêter mais il y a perdu la vie. Ma mère, en larmes, a voulu se battre contre lui mais évidemment il était plus fort qu'elle… Il l'a violée avant de la tuer, sous mes yeux. J'étais cachée derrière le comptoir. Par chance, il ne m'a pas vue mais…

Mes larmes m'empêchent de continuer. Law m'enlace et essaie de me calmer.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une putain d'heure de merde que Law me court après avec des scalpels. ON SE CROIRAIT DANS _THE HUMAN CENTIPEDE_ !

\- Pauuuuuuuse !, m'écrie-je, épuisée.

\- Il y a pas de pause.

\- Maintenant si !, contredis-je. J'ai plus de poumons moi !

\- Attends, on me dit dans l'oreillette que tu dois me raconter ton flashback.

\- Oh… D'accord. En fait, j'étais dans ma bijouterie en train de vendre des bijoux, puis un gars cagoulé est rentré, m'a braquée puis a crié :

Regarde-moi, je suis la France d'en bas,

Le chômage et la crise

Meuf, c'est moi qui la combats.

Je vis au quotidien ce que tu ne connais pas, que tu ne comprends pas

Juste en bas de chez toi

Regarde-moi !

 _(Ouais-ouais regarde-moi-moi !)_

Regarde-moi !

 _(Ouais-ouais regarde-moi-moi !)_

\- Et pis il y avait tous les gens qui se sont mis à chanter et comme le mec, il était sympa, je lui ai donné un diamant.

\- …

\- …

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ouais.

\- Cool.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

C'est trop tard… Ace a été battu par Barbe Noire. **(NDA : Si tu ne t'étais pas envoyée en l'air, t'aurais eu une chance de le sauver ! è_é)** Des larmes coulent gracieusement sur mes joues. Après avoir salué les Heart, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour arriver aux côtés de Luffy, sur un navire de la marine.

\- Qui es-tu ?, me demande le petit frère d'Ace, étonné de me voir apparaitre ainsi.

\- Je m'appelle Maya, je suis une amie de ton frère.

\- Ah oui ! Il m'a parlé de toi !

\- Sérieusement… ?, demande-je, rougissante.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

 **Bon… Faudrait penser à y aller.**

Mouais… 'Fin j'ai la flemme.

…

…

 **Nan mais j'avoue, moi aussi j'ai la flemme.**

Donc pas la peine de le sauver ?

 **Si.**

…

Après avoir gracieusement fait un doigt d'honneur à Law, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour arriver aux côtés de Luffy, sur un navire de la marine.

\- Qui es-tu ?, me demande le petit frère d'Ace, étonné de me voir apparaitre ainsi.

\- Je m'appelle Maya, je suis une amie de ton frère.

\- Oh.

\- Et ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Il ne t'a pas parlée de moi ?

\- Bah non.

\- Sérieusement… ?, demande-je, une veine apparaissant sur mon front.

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Ace a été libéré. Je souris en voyant les deux frères ensembles. Akainu s'apprête à utiliser son poing de magma, mes yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA !, crie-je.

Tous les marines présents s'évanouissent sauf les amiraux qui ont la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Maya ?!, s'exclame Garp, étonné.

Le vieux… Pas question qu'il me ramène là-bas ! Je me dépêche de rejoindre Ace et Luffy qui en ont profité pour s'enfuir. Au même moment, Law arrive et nous fait signe de monter.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Ace a été libéré. Je souris en voyant les deux frères ensembles. Akainu s'apprête à utiliser son poing de magma, mes yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

Ou pas. #Trollface.

 **Fais quelque chose pour le sauver ! J'ai plus d'idées…**

Rhooo… Tu sers à rien.

 _ ***Fait un doigt d'honneur**_ *** J'ai déjà donné. ***

\- Idõ Idõ no loin d'ici !, crie-je, pointant mes mains vers les deux frères.

Ils viennent de disparaître sous le regard choqué de tous.

…

Fin ?

\- Un fruit du démon ?!, grogne Akainu, bouillant de rage.

\- … T'as un bon p'tit cul, toi !

\- … Pardon ?

L'amiral reste planté sur place, choqué tandis qu'Aokiji se fout littéralement de la gueule.

\- Nan mais franchement, j'déconne pas ! Le devant, c'est moyen, par contre, derrière…

\- 0_0'

\- Ça va ?

\- … T'es la première à me dire ça, m'avoue-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est normal ! Tu te mets assez pas en valeur, mon chériiiii ! Les capes, c'est dépassé. Bah, tu sais quoi ? On en parle autour d'un café, ce soir !

\- Okay !

\- Placement de produit !, s'écrie Aokiji avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est de cette manière qu'a commencé le combat entre les deux amiraux.

… **Tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose ?**

… ?

 **MON AMOUR, IL EST OU ?!**

Oh… J'sais pas.

… **Je vais te tuer.**

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

\- T'es super forte !, s'écrie Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je souris, flattée.

\- Merci… Mais ce n'était rien.

\- On te doit la vie, réplique Ace, avec un grand sourire.

(…)

\- Comme on se retrouve…, murmure Law à mon oreille, en étirant un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?, demande-je, joueuse. A moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose… ?, susurre-je, doucement à son oreille, en passant ma main sous son pull.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres puis enlève mon haut, paré pour une nouvelle nuit de plaisir, sans remarquer un Ace jaloux derrière la porte, qui fulmine de rage.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Sous la menace de l'abrutie d'auteure **(TA GUEULE !)** , j'ai dû ramener les deux catastrophes ambulantes sur le Sub Nautilus.

\- Comme on se retrouve…, murmure Law à mon oreille, en plaçant un scalpel sous mon cou.

\- AAAAAAAACE ! Sauve-moiiiiiii !

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! MAIS JE T'AI SAUVÉ, SALE [censuré]!

(…)

Après avoir passé une heure à me cacher de Law ET d'Ace, j'arrive dans la cuisine où je vois Luffy manger de la viande enrobé de pâte à tartiner.

\- Oh salut Maka !

Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardée. On s'est regardés. Bref, je suis tombée amoureuse du pot de Nutella.

(…)

\- J'VAIS TE TUER !

\- JE VEUX _JUSTE_ TE LOBOTOMISER !

\- RENDS MON POT DE CHOCOLAT !

\- Non merci. Sans façon. C'EST LE MIEN, SALE CREVARD !, crie-je avant de m'enfuir.

* * *

 **BONUS :** **Le secret de Law**

* * *

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

J'ouvre doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et y vois Law. Il injecte quelque chose dans une seringue puis la plante dans ses veines avant de soupirer de bien-être.

\- Law, tu te drogues ?!

\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler…

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

J'ouvre doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et y vois Law en train de faire des ronds avec sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Ça te dit une p'tite chicha, goût pomme-fraise ?

* * *

 *** Je vous laisse le découvrir sur l'OS en parallèle (J'ai l'impression de me répéter…)**


	5. Do svidaniya

**Un grand MERCI à _The story oh a rabbit, Nocturnis-Lepus_ et _Selyiam_ pour votre review ! Ainsi qu'à tous les gens qui ont suivi, mis en favori et commenté tout au long de cette fic' ! ça fait super plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !**

 **Déjà le dernier chapitre :') C'était pas bien long mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

 **.**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **(Do svidaniya = Au revoir,**_ **en russe)**

* * *

 **Épisode 5 :** **Do svidaniya**

* * *

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

\- Lâche-moi !, hurle-je, en me débattant.

\- Fufufu… Pas question.

\- Doflamingo !, crie Law, bouillant de rage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Héhé ! Law, quelle joie de te revoir !

\- Relâche-la tout de suite !, grogne Ace.

\- Oh… Le rejeton de Roger s'est entiché de celui du Roux !

\- Quoi… ? Tu connais Shanks ?!, me demande Luffy, choqué.

\- C'est mon père…, avoue-je, une boule à la gorge.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit-

\- Garp m'avait envoyée dans l'autre monde pour me sauver, le coupe-je. Je t'avais raconté l'histoire de mes parents adoptifs…

\- Eh bien, tu vas me servir d'otage pour ton cher papa, dit le flamant rose avec un sourire, en me caressant la tête tel un gentil toutou.

\- Je le veux pas le revoir !, hurle-je, en me brisant la voix. Ce connard m'a abandonnée !

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

Après avoir semés les trois garçons, je tombe sur un homme avec un imposant manteau de plumes roses à qui je demande l'identité.

\- Où est Portgas ?, me dit-il, avec une voix menaçante, tout en m'ignorant.

\- J'sais pas… Il ne doit pas être loin, réponds-je, nonchalante. Vous l'avez acheté où, vot' manteau ?

Il lâche un rire forcé puis me prend par le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, gamine. Où est-il ?

Je suffoque et tente de me débattre, en vain. Mes trois poursuivants finissent par débarquer et ordonnent au flamant rose de me relâcher.

\- Gamine inutile, crache-t-il avant de planter des fils dans mon cœur et de trancher ma poitrine.

 _ **CL!CH€$**_

Après deux ans de terreur, Law est venu, accompagné d'Ace et des Mugiwara. Deux ans que Doflamingo m'avait retenue en otage, profitant de moi par moments. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues lorsque je vois le corps du blond s'écraser au sol. Ace s'approche de moi, l'air désolé. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je saute dans ses bras, en larmes.

\- Ça va ?

J'hoche la tête, sanglotante. Ace plonge son regard dans le mien et finit par poser inconsciemment ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je me laisse faire, étonnée, mais à l'aise dans ses bras chauds. Des toussotements se font entendre près de nous, nous forçant à arrêter ce baiser.

\- Law ?!, m'écrie-je, gênée.

\- Que veux-tu ?, demande Ace, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle…, commence le brun, menaçant.

Des flammes s'emparent du poing d'Ace. Je me mets entre ces deux là pour empêcher un nouveau combat.

\- Arrêtez ça, les gars ! Je dois vous avouer quelque chose…, commence-je, d'une voix sombre. J'ai un faible pour les plans à trois.

 _ **R€AL!T€**_

J'ouvre les yeux, haletante et tremblante. Je me relève difficilement du lit blanc avant de remarquer la présence d'une femme habillée de la même couleur.

\- Le patient de la salle 985 s'est réveillé !, s'exclame-t-elle. Vous allez bien ?

J'hoche la tête, étant incapable de dire un mot. Ma tenue habituelle a été troquée par une longue robe blanche.

\- Où suis-je ?, demande-je, doucement. Et Luffy, Ace et Law ?

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital depuis l'incendie de votre appartement, me dit celle que je reconnais comme une infirmière. Après un an dans le coma, vous voilà réveillée.

\- Quoi… ? Nan sérieusement, c'est pas drôle. Où est Doflamingo ?! Il a voulu me tuer !, m'exclame-je, paniquée.

\- Elle fait une rechute !, s'exclame la rousse au médecin qui vient d'entrer.

\- Donnez-lui de la morphine pour l'endormir, ordonne-t-il.

\- J'en veux pas !, crie-je, en arrachant la seringue de ses mains.

J'arrache les fils qui me sont reliés à la peau et plante l'aiguille dans le cou de la rousse qui s'évanouit sur le coup. Le médecin, paniqué, court prévenir la sécurité, tandis que je m'enfuis dehors, effrayée. Mes yeux me brûlent lorsqu'ils embrassent violemment les rayons du Soleil. Mes pieds nus s'embrasent au contact du sol de pierre. J'ai un mouvement de recul en évitant une voiture puis tombe sur le trottoir de pierre.

\- LAW ! LUFFY ! ACE ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?!, hurle-je, désespérée. Bordel…, murmure-je, en laissant des larmes me perler aux yeux. Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez ça !

Les passants me dévisagent et changent de trottoir, apeurés de mon attitude. J'ai l'impression d'être un chien enchaîné, exposée à la vue de tous.

\- L'auteure !, implore-je d'une voix plaintive, en sanglotant. Tu fous quoi ?! Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie…

Pourquoi personne ne me répond ?! Putain de merde… Où suis-je ?!

Je mets ma tête entre mes genoux et renifle dédaigneusement. Soudainement quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras pour m'immobiliser.

\- Elle a été maitrisée !, annonce une personne en bleu, en m'agrippant avec ses bras musclés.

Je me débats, les joues humides, et je lui mords le bras mais il tient le coup, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je lui crie de me lâcher mais il n'en fait rien alors je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui bloque sa respiration une fraction de seconde. J'en profite pour subtiliser son pistolet alors qu'il vient de me lâcher, encore secoué, puis le pointe vers lui.

\- Reculez et posez vos armes, ordonne-je, méfiante.

Ils s'exécutent et lèvent les bras au ciel.

\- Reposez cette arme, disent-ils. On ne vous veut pas de mal.

\- Vous mentez !, les contredis-je, agacée. Où sont-ils ?!

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ace ! Et Law ! Et tous les autres !

\- Vous avez halluciné, dit l'un des hommes, d'une voix douce d'apparence. C'est le genre de choses qui arrivent souvent avec le coma.

\- Je veux repartir avec eux…, murmure-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Plusieurs larmes tombent par terre. J'essuie mes joues du revers de ma main, épuisée de toute cette agitation. Mais je ne dois pas désespérer. Il me reste encore une chance. Je dois la saisir ! Je ravale ma salive, une boule à la gorge, pour m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau puis ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Un sourire sincère fleurit sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer :

\- Do svidaniya…

Les cris des passants sont la dernière chose que j'entends. Mon corps ensanglanté git à terre, une balle de plomb transperçant mon crâne, tandis que je tombe dans un sommeil éternel.


End file.
